Amegakure high
by xRainCloudx
Summary: Konan is a new student at Amegakure high. Things go pretty decent until a boy named Sasori 'harasses' her in the stairwell. Konan is saved by a boy named Pain, who takes her in as a friend. Will it truly stop Sasori's actions, though? Rated M for Sasori's dirtiness towards Konan. D:


Konan sighed as she rolled out of bed. Today, she started a new school in her new town. As if grade 11 wasn't hard enough.. Konan got a towl out of the closet at the end of the hallway and walked into the washroom for a shower. After her shower she straightened her light blue/ purple hair and fixed her light blue flower in it. She put on her usual ultra-violet eyeshadow with eyeliner above her top eyelashes. on the bottom she put on eyeliner. She adjusted her labret peircing and slightly smiled at herself in the mirror.

She walked out of the house for the bus stop at the end of the street. It was mid-October, Konan's favorite time of years. She me managed to leave early so she could take time walking through the falling coloured leaves. She found happiness in this, but it was overcome by nervousness as she neared the bus stop. How awkward.. Konan felt loney as she stood alone, while the others were not. A boy with long blonde hair covering his left eye noticed her and walked up tp her with a smile.

"I've never seen you around before, I'm Deidara." He introduced himself with a smile. Konan smiled back nervously.  
"I'm Konan, nice to meet you." she managed to sputter. "What grade are you in?" he asked with a gentle smile.  
"I'm in grade 11 , how about you?" Konan replied.  
"Oh, small world. Same here." He smiled holding his hand up for a high-five. There were two other boys, one with slicked back silver hair and violet eyes, and one with long black hair in a loose ponytail with long bangs framing each side of his face with onyx eyes.  
"This is Itachi, and this is Hidan." Deidara introduced her to the two. Itachi waved emotionlessly, while Hidan winked at her in a flirtatious way. The bus came up to the stop, and they all got on. A short-ish red haired boy with pale skin and honey brown eyes looked at Konan, and smirked. Not a normal smirk, an evil smirk. Konan walked past him, but Deidara sat with him. She sat alone and looked out the window.

Deidara showed her where her locker was, and told her where each class was located, she thanked him and they separated different directions. Walking down in the stairwell, she saw the red haired boy from the bus who smirked at her, she heard his name was Sasori from Deidara, who had a massive crush on him. He blocked her way to the next flight of stairs. Konan looked up at him in confusion, class had already began. He drove her into the corner and forced his lips onto hers. Konan gasped in shock and tried to push him off of her. She gasped again when he ran his hand up her thigh, she began to tear up, she struggled to break away, Sasori was to strong.  
Sasori smirked and he pinned her up to the wall. He began to kiss down her jaw onto her neck. "S-Stop it, S-a-sso-ri!" she cried. "Don't bother fight with me, Konan." He whispered into her ear. Tears began to roll down her face. "STOP IT, SASORI." A loud, demanding voice boomed into the stairwell. Sasori then stopped and stepped away from her. Konan slid down the wall and burried her head in her knees and wrapped her arms around herself, softly sobbing in fear.  
"Next time, I won't be so kind to let you go, so get to class, you disgust me." The voice demaned. She heard Sasori leave. She looked up at her savior, he had what seemed to look like neon orange hair, pale skin, and peircings. He knelt down to her.  
"Are you alright?" he gently asked, she nodded, he held out his hand to help her up. "Now, which class do you have now? Oh, and I didn't catch your name, I'm Pain." he introduced himself. "E-English, and I'm Konan.." Konan shyly repied. Pain walked her to class, and waved goodbye as he walked further down the hall to his class.

"You're late." (Kakashi) muttered to her as she walked into th class. "I-Im so sorry.." Konan stuttered. "Mhm. Your seat is next to Deidara and Sasori there at the back." He pointed. Sasori?! Memories of the stairwell made Konan shudder as she walked to the back. She unwillingly took her place next to the gently smiling Deidara and the smirking Sasori. Konan tried her best not to look over, but she felt a whisper in her ear.  
"Maybe after school we'll get to finish what we started. " Sasori chuckled at Konan's frigtened facial expression.  
"Is that an important conversation you would like to make a class disscusion?" Raised an eyebrow. Konan could feel Sasori glaring at her.  
"Oh, no. Sasori was just, uhm, welcoming me to this school." Konan lied on the spot. "Mr. Sasori, please leave comments for break times." He warned before he went back to the lession.

-Fourth Period Math-

Konan walked into Math, to find Pain at the back of the room. He noticed her and smiled. He offered her the empty seat beside him. With a small smile, Konan took it. Konan was relieved to the fact she only had one period with Sasori. It was a long, and boring period, but thankfully it was last period. "JIRAIYA SENSEI, TELL TOBI TO SCREW OFF BEFORE I EXPLODE HIM, HM!" Deidara yelled out, there was a boy who was wearing a orange mask and had spikey brown/black hair, who was the one annoying Deidara.  
"Tobi, knock it off. For the last time, take that mask off in class, god!" Jiraiya complained. Konan leaned over near Pain.  
"Hiding his identity?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. "His real name's Obito Uchiha, but he doesn't know we know that, he's..special." Pain explained. Konan chuckled a little bit.  
-After school-

Konan was all alone, to her discomfort. Though she couldn't see Sasori anywhere, which was good. She made a few friends that were with Pain at breaks. She couldn't see any of them, either. Konan began to walk home, she was walking near behind the school when suddenly a voice was inches away from her ear. "So, shall we finish what we began?" -

lol yeah, so I might make more chapters, depending on if people like this one. c': It's my first fanfiction on here, so don't be too harsh, okay? xD 


End file.
